


Charmed by the Wolf

by tiredstranger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gay Male Character, Gen, M/M, Sterek Campaign, Witchcraft, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredstranger/pseuds/tiredstranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After living sixteen normal years, Stiles then discovers that he came from a line of powerful witches. He's now aware of the presence of witches, werewolf, witch hunters and werewolf hunters.</p><p>He was about to face the danger of the supernatural world but he's not worried because he knows that he has a family and real friends that always have his back.</p><p>He's not alone now, he have a super hot werewolf super hero along with his werewolf, werewolf hunter and witch friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based from the characters of TEEN WOLF. Credits to the writers, creator, characters, staff of TEEN WOLF. ^_^

You can’t run away from your past, you can try but eventually it will catch up to you. It will haunt you when you least expect it. Anxiety will eat you bit by bit as a reminder that your past is just lurking and waiting for the right time to strike.

“Stiles.” a soft and warm voice calling out his name.

This woman keeps calling his name. A familiar feeling of warmth envelops him. Stiles tried to search where the voice is coming from but he can only see darkness everywhere. He tried to run but everything seems endless. 

“Mom?” Stiles whispered unsurely. 

A sound of loud tire screech from the car woke up Stiles.

“Daddy?” the little kid in the passenger seat muttered while rubbing his eyes.

“Hey son, go back to sleep.” His father replied as he brush off the little kid’s hair.

He realized it’s still dark outside and some sign of rain. He looked at his exhausted father and was about to ask him a question.

Then Stiles’ alarm goes off. 

“Damn! Seriously alarm clock, you have a pretty good timing huh.” Stiles startled and stopped the crying alarm clock. He looked around his room. The familiarity of the place, the comfort it gives him. He wanted to go back on his bed but he realized he needs to go to school. So he stood up walked to the door.

I really don’t want to go to school today. Stiles thought as he opened the door.

“SURPRISE!!!” shouted everyone outside Stiles’ room.

Stiles was startled, out balanced and he hit the floor with a loud thud. 

“Clumsy as usual” Lydia greeted as Scott offered him some help to get up.

“What are you guys doing here?” Stiles asked them.

“It’s your birthday doofus!” Scott goofily punched Stiles’ chest then wrapped his arms around Allison. 

Today is Stiles 16th birthday. Well he knows that but he doesn’t make a big deal out of it. For him it’s like every other day except his one year older.

“Enough of that silliness and blow your cake.” Allison interrupted. “Make a wish!” she added.

“Do I really have to?” Stiles asked but blew anyway.

“It’s not like you Stiles. You love holidays. You celebrate even the slightest thing there is to celebrate. So why so grumpy about your birthday.” Lydia curiously asked with her eye brows raised.

“I’m not grumpy about my birthday. I just don’t want to make a big deal out of it. I’m a year older that’s all.” Stiles replied trying not to look at scary Lydia. “Alright, you go down stairs I will just change.” 

They all went to the kitchen where Stiles’ dad is preparing breakfast. They helped the sheriff prepare all of Stiles’ favorite food. 

Stiles went downstairs and head to the kitchen. “Oh my God dad! For me? Well of course for me, its my birthday!” Stiles suddenly enthusiastic about it. 

“Well there’s the Stiles I know.” Allison happily pointed out.

“I have to admit, I’m starting to like this birthday thingy.” Stiles already chomping food. He looked at his father and he realized his dad isn’t happy about the idea either.

“Hey dad, why the grumpy face?” Stiles asked his father, the others looked at the sheriff’s direction.

“Don’t be silly. I’m happy it’s your birthday.” Stiles’ father guaranteed him.

“So do we still have the same definition of happy?” Stiles continued as he goes back to his sit and played with his food for a while.

“Fine. I’m a little sad that you’re growing too fast.” The sheriff confessed, a little teary eyed.

“Awwwww.” The others in chorus. “That is so sweet Mr. Stilinski.” Lydia added.

“If you think that’s sweet, wait ‘til you see him drunk.” Stiles whispered but enough for everybody to hear.

“Heard that!” The sheriff answered which made them laugh.

Stiles think that there’s more to the unusual behavior of his father but he lets it go. He don’t want to make it harder for his father. Stiles know that his father will tell it when he’s ready. They finished eating when Lydia shouted, ”Time for presents!”

All of them gathered around Stiles and handed over their presents. He first opened Lydia’s gift which is wrapped with a red glossy paper with white ribbon. 

“It’s a book, by Mitch Albom.” Lydia excitedly tells Stiles before he can finish unwrapping the gift.

“You could have let him finish unwrapping it first! You ruined the surprise, why gift wrap it if you’ll just tell him.” Scott annoyed by what happened.

“Oh don’t be such a baby Scott, I didn’t tell him the title.” Lydia replied with her arms on her hips.

“The Five People You Meet In Heaven.” Stiles smiling at Lydia. “Thanks Lydia.” He wants to hug her but she might hurt him so he trashed the idea.

“Ours next!” Allison excitedly handed Stiles their gift. 

“We figured you’d look good with it. Especially when you easily get cold.” Scott added.

Stiles happily opened his present, “A red hoddie.” Then he put it on and showed them how it looked like. “Cool! Thanks guys!” Then Stiles hugged the two of them which received a raised eye brow from Lydia. Then Stiles grabbed Lydia and hugged them tight.

Scott is Stiles’ best friend since forever. Stiles had a crush on Lydia until he realized he also likes boys. While for Allison, she just came to Beacon Hills recently. She and Scott started dating months ago but Stiles really liked Allison. 

“I still have a gift for you.” His dad interrupted. “Here.” He added as he handed over a small box.

“What’s this dad?” Stiles opened the box. “Woah! It’s beautiful!” Stiles excitedly hugged his father.

“It’s your mom’s. I know she would want you to have it.” The sheriff smiled at Stiles calmly with a trace of sadness.

Stiles suddenly got serious and smiled back. He stared at the necklace with a crescent moon pendant with a small star crystal embedded on it. 

“Well, I couldn’t get any more gay-er than this.” Stiles tried to laugh but the sadness is so strong he couldn’t even produce a small giggle. He missed his mom. Stiles asked his dad to put the necklace on him.

“It’s pretty.” Lydia gasped. “I think me and your mom would have become best of friends.” She added. “We both have good taste.” She continued trying to lighten up the mood.

“Yeah. I think so too.” The sheriff agreed.

“Thanks dad.” Stiles muttered and then hugged him again.

“Enough with the hugging, you kids are going to be late for school.” The sheriff said trying not to cry.

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that.” Scott gets his bag and Allison’s bag.

“Thank you for the food Mr. Stilinski.” Allison waving goodbye to the sheriff.

The sheriff just looked at them as they enter Stiles’ jeep and Allison’s car. Scott is with Stiles and Lydia is with Allison. He waved goodbye to all of them. Before Stiles entered his jeep he took a last look at his dad. He looked worried. After seeing them drive away, the sheriff went inside. “Protect him Hon.” He whispered.

“Hey dude, I think something is up with my dad. He kind of looked like something is bothering him.” Stiles tells Scott.

“Maybe it’s work? You know how stressful you dad’s job is.” Scott replied looking at the side mirror then to Stiles.

“Yeah. I suppose it could be about work.” Stiles dropped the subject. “So you and Allison?” he changed the subject.

“We’re cool. Not rushing things, but we kissed. It was great, well it’s kinda hot.” Scott explained with a grin on his face.

“I think she’s good for you.” Stiles looked at Scott, “She has a good effect on you. She can make you study.” He added trying not to laugh. “So don’t do something stupid ok?”

“Yeah mom.” Scott started to laugh.

They arrived at school when the school bell started ringing. They all went to chemistry class. Scott and Allison are lab partners. Stiles have Lydia, they’re both smart. Jackson and Danny sit behind Stiles and Lydia. Jackson is Lydia’s boyfriend, while Danny is Jackson’s gay best friend.  
The whole school day was normal. Stiles attended his classes, eat at the cafeteria with the gang, watch the others practice lacrosse, and went to the library to do some homework. Stiles’ usual routine. 

Stiles went to the parking lot. He rested his back in the wall to send Scott a text message. Before he can finish typing he heard a car start. He looked at the car a few meter in front of him. The sound of the engine got Stiles hypnotized that he didn’t realize the car is moving fast to his direction. He just stared at the driver who is wearing a mask that burglars use in movies. He tried to run but his legs won’t move, he tried to shout for help but no sound is coming out his mouth. When the car was about to hit him, a guy swiftly run to save him. Scooped him and jumped away from the wall. The sound of the car crashing caught everyone’s attention. The driver quickly runs away.

“Are you okay? Hey talk to me!” the guy almost shouting. 

Stiles is in a terrified state. He couldn’t believe someone tried to ran car over him. That if the guy was a second late, he would have been dead. Stiles held to the guy’s leather jacket tight. Trembling and catching his breath. He slowly looked at the guy who saved him. He was about to cry. Tears slowly building up in the corner of his eyes. 

“Dude! What happened?” Scott yelled. 

Hearing Scott’s voice made Stiles cry. Scott looked at the wrecked car then to the guy holding Stiles and lastly to Stiles who is crying and having difficulty in breathing. Scott went beside Stiles and let Stiles breathe into Scott’s inhaler. It calmed him somehow but he’s still not letting go of the guy’s leather jacket.

“You’re Derek right? Derek Hale?” Scott asked the guy. Derek just nodded in return.

“I need you to take care of him. I’ll have to chase that stupid kid who tried to kill your friend.” Derek, slowly removed Stiles’ hand from his jacket while looking at Stiles’ terrified eyes. “Don’t worry. You’re safe now.” He whispered into Stiles ears.

Derek quickly ran over to the direction where the masked man went. A few minutes later, some guys from the clinic came with a stretcher. They checked Stiles for some bruises but found nothing. They brought Stiles to the clinic to further check him. Scott just waited outside the clinic. He sent Stiles’ dad message and the sheriff quickly went to the school and waited with Scott. Allison and Lydia are also there. 

Stiles came out of the clinic still looking pale but now managing to smile. He stared at the people waiting for him.

“Why the long faces?” he muttered trying to smile.

“Are you alright son?” the sheriff grabbed Stiles shoulder and carefully looked at Stiles body to check. 

“I’m fine dad, the doctor said so himself. So stop worrying.” Stiles weakly smiled.

Lydia and Allison hugged Stiles crying. Stiles just slowly brushed the girls’ hair. “Stop crying guys, if you don’t stop crying, I’m gonna cry too.” 

They pulled out of Stiles and wiped the tears off of their eyes.

“We’re just glad your okay dude.” Scott hugged him lastly.

They walked out of the school. Lydia and Allison said goodbye and went home. Scott came along Stiles to their house. When they arrived at the Stilinski’s house, Scott was surprised to see his mom waiting inside.

“Mom? What are you doing here?” Scott curiosly asked.

“I’ll explain later.” Scott’s mom replied then turned to looked at Stiles. “Are you alright Stiles?” she asked Stiles looking worried. Stiles just nodded.

They all went to the kitchen and sat around the table. The sheriff assisted Stiles to sit beside him. Scott and his mom sat in front of them. Scott’s mom gave Stiles a glass of water.

“Son, we have to tell you something. Something you should know about your mom.” The sheriff started. “but I need you to tell me if you’re really fine.” He added.

“I’m fine dad.” Stiles replied trying to sound calm. Looking at his dad, then Scott lastly to Scott’s mom.

“When you were a kid, I told you your mom died of multiple organ failure due to cancer. It’s not true son.” The sheriff confessed.

“What? You lied to me? Why?” Stiles looking betrayed.

Scott just sits there trying to figure out the next part of the story.

“Stiles, listen to your dad first.” Scott’s mom joined the conversation.

“You know about this too mom?” Scott was surprised too hearing it for the first time.

“Melissa.” The sheriff looked at Scott’s mom. Melissa just nodded then looked at Stiles quietly with full of understanding to help Stiles calm down.

Stiles respects Scott’s mom so he calmed down and looked at his father. “Continue.”

“Your mom is one of the most powerful witches in her generation. She came from the line of the original witches.” He explained looking at Stiles. The sheriff paused for a while then continued, “This posed as threat for the witch hunters. They are afraid that she’ll get out of control and assumed that your mom will use her powers to harm other people. So they created a plan to eliminate your mom. You were only 3 back then. I asked my friend to look after you at their house because me and your mom will have our anniversary dinner that night. That’s when the whole thing happened. I came back to our house to fetch your mom but when I went inside I found your mom lying on the floor bathed with her own blood. The witch hunters ran away quickly after they saw me pulling the trigger on my gun. I shot one of them on the right leg, then I shot him again on his arm, then another to the left leg and lastly to his left arm. The hunter unable to move, I ran to your mom barely breathing.

“Catherine!” The sheriff cried loud to his wife as he slowly grabbed her.

“Steve! Don’t cry.” Catherine smiling while tears fell out of her eyes, she looked like Stiles. She put her hands on Steve’s face. “Go back to Beacon Hills, you’ll be safe there.” She paused for a while to catch her breath then continued, “Ask Melissa for help. She’ll know what to do.” She smiled. “Take care of Stiles for me.”

“What are you talking about? You’ll be fine.” Steve still in denial.

“I know that you know I’m about to die, so shut up and just listen.” Catherine trying to calm her husband. “They won’t be able to hurt Stiles for now. I casted a spell on him to prevent his powers from coming out but that’s only until he’s sixteen.” She gasped for air. “Go back to Beacon Hills okay Steve? Our friends are there, they will help you. Steve just nodded while tears are falling from his eyes. Catherine slowly removed her necklace and gave it to Steve. “Here, give it to Stiles when he turned sixteen. This will protect him from the witch hunters.” Steve put his hands on his wife’s hand. “Be strong Steve. I love-“ she paused. “you both.” She finished as her hands slowly fall off of Steve’s cheeks onto the ground. Steve put his face in Catherine’s neck then whispered I love you while crying.

While hearing the story, Stiles and Scott can’t help but cry. Stiles is crying so hard to the idea that his mom was killed, his kind, warm hearted mother. He doesn’t remember his mom but he remember the feeling he felt around his mom. 

“I quickly called the police and the hospital. I gathered enough clothes and important things before fetching you.” Steve continued. “We went to the hospital and I let you say goodbye to your mom. I asked for her to be cremated so we can bring her along here.” He added then looked at Melissa for support.

“That’s the time you and your father came into my house.” Melissa continued. “I asked Dr. Deaton for help. He and the other witches did a spell on you to cloak your presence so they won’t be able to follow you here.”She paused for a while to let the idea sink into Stiles and Scott’s mind.

“Even Dr. Deaton?” Scott asked surprised.

Dr. Deaton is the owner of the animal clinic where Scott worked part time. Scott did not even imagine him as a witch. He thinks that the doctor is weird but not that kind of weird.

Melissa just nodded and continued, “The feeling of hyperactivity that you are having, it’s not because you have ADHD Stiles. It is because your powers are so eager to come out.” She explained. “I know it’s a lot to take in but it’s who you are whether you like it or not.”

Stiles backed up his chair a little. He’s having a difficult time processing all these, that his mom was killed by the same people who are trying to kill him now. He’s a witch, a powerful one I might add. He can feel blood rushing all over his body. Now that he turned sixteen, the spell that her mom did is worn off.

“I asked the Hale family to look after you for a while now.” Steve said as he stood up from his chair.

“The Hale family? You mean Derek, his sister and Peter? That guy you’re dating?” Scott paused, “And what does their family have to do with this? Are they witches too?” Scott curiously asked.

“No. They’re werewolves.” Melissa answered casually.

“What!” Stiles almost shouted in surprise. “The guy that saved me is a werewolf?” He starts to panic.

“Calm down Stiles, they’re on our side.” Melissa gently put her hand on Stiles hand. “The guy that attacked you earlier is just a warning Stiles. They know that you exist, they’re now after you.”

“That’s reassuring mom.” Scott interrupted sarcastically. 

“Don’t worry son, I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” Steve put his hand on Stiles shoulder.

“I think I need to be alone for a while.” Stiles slowly stood up from his chair. 

Steve was about to stop Stiles but Melissa gave him a look that tells him to let Stiles go. Stiles went to his room, laid down burying his face on his pillow. He cried so hard like he’s never cried before. The three of them stayed in the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I made Derek the alpha even though Laura is alive in this story. Also, Peter is working with them, helping Derek to protect Stiles.

Lying is a funny thing. It’s essentially bad, our parents told us not to do it but who are we kidding it’s the most popular thing to do. Maybe it is bad in nature because you’re not telling that truth and but for me there is a gray area in lying. One must see past through the right or wrong logic and try to look at the gray area which would be the reason you lied. 

Stiles went to shower thinking this would clear his mind off. He stepped into the shower and let the water drain him of all the thoughts running in his mind. It did not work. He saw the driver’s eyes in his mind. The guiltless expression, telling him it’s the right thing to do. That the world will benefit from his death. This idea brought shivers from his neck down to his spine. He’s not sure if it’s the water or if he’s scared that’s causing him to shiver so much. Then he remembered Derek. The strong arms lifted him from danger. The calmness on his face and the last words he told him before running for the witch hunter. “Don’t worry. You’re safe now.” This calmed him down. Stiles walked over the towel and dried himself up. He changed into a gray shirt and some running pants. 

While Stiles took a shower, Derek came into the kitchen. He stands near the table where Scott still can’t believe what’s happening. 

“Derek.” Steve greeted him. “Did you catch him?” he asked hoping for good news.

Derek put his hands in his jackets pocket. “Yes, I left him with Laura and Peter. That hunter is still not cracking. He’s so willing to die to protect the others.” Derek told them.

“I just need to protect my son.” The sheriff pleads sounding so helpless. 

“Don’t worry Steve, I asked the others to patrol the area tonight.” Derek assured him.

“So there are others” Scott asked getting interested. 

“Yeah, some of them go to school with you.” Derek answered as he’s obliged.

“Really?” Scott surprised, “Hey Derek, can I ask you something?” he added. Derek gave him a nod. “Is it true that a person bit by a werewolf, it will turn him into one?”

“Most of it is true. You’ll turn into a werewolf if an alpha werewolf bit you.” Derek explained.

“Are you an alpha?” Scott asked like an interested kid. Derek just gave him a nod again.

“Hey!” Stiles interrupted the conversation as he walked downstairs. 

“Hey, you okay?” Derek looked at Stiles from head to toe. 

“Yeah, thanks to you.” Stiles expressed his gratitude.

“You’re-“ Derek was cut mid sentence by Stiles.

“So I’m just wondering. What does it take to have an alpha werewolf’s protection? I mean, do you need money? A human offering or something?” Stiles expressing his doubts.

“Stiles that’s enough!” Steve shouted.

“What? I’m just saying. I’m just an ordinary witch-“ Stiles still getting used to the word. “So why in the hell would an alpha risk his life and his pack to save me?” Stiles shouted back looking at his father then back to Derek waiting for a response.

“I get that you don’t trust me. I don’t blame you after everything that happened to you today but I tell you this, you’re not the only one who is suffering from all this.” Derek replied as he pointed to Steve. “Your dad went in a lot of trouble just to keep you safe. Do you have any idea how he felt everyday when you walk out that door, worrying if you’re still alive when he comes home every night. Beating himself up for not being able to do anything.” Derek stopped once he saw Stiles crying.

“Derek’s mother, your mom and I are friends.” Melissa explained. “When Derek’s house was burned down by the werewolf hunters, your mom took care of them.” She added.

“In return, she asked me to take care of you when something happen to her.” Derek continued.  
Stiles just cried on the stairs hugging his knees still unable to grasp everything. Steve sat beside him on the stairs and put his arms around him. Derek left to continue patrolling around the house. Steve asked Melissa to sleep in the guest room. Scott went to Stiles’ room. 

“I’m sorry son. I know this is a lot to take in right now.” Steve apologized while tears falling from his eyes.

“You don’t have to apologize dad. You did nothing wrong. Derek’s right, I know I’m not the only one suffering from all of this. I’m just scared dad.” Stiles apologized.

“I know son.” Steve replied trying to be strong. “I’m scared too.”

“I’m thankful though.” Stiles muttered.

“Thankful for what?” Steve asked curiously.

“For you, for giving me sixteen normal years. I was able to live normal before this. I’m thankful for everything you’ve done for me.” Stiles pause, “I love you dad.” Then he laid his head down on his father’s should.

“I love you too son.” Steve felt a lot better. Like every baggage he have is now gone.

Steve went to his room and Stiles did the same. He saw Scott still awake. They looked at each other but didn’t say a word. Probably because they still can’t believe about what’s happening to them. Scott gave Stiles a warm smile to show him that whatever happens they’re still best friends. Stiles smiled back. He laid down on his bed while Scott’s on the couch playing with a ball. Throwing it half way across the air and then catches it. Stiles just watch his best friend throw the ball. Until they heard a loud howl, then another. The two of them quickly went outside the room. Steve is already out holding his shotgun. Melissa is also up holding the two boys in their arms. Steve pointed his gun at the door across the stairs. The door slowly turns and then the door opened. Derek came in.

“What the hell Derek! I was about to fire at you.” Steve shouted feeling a little relief.

“Why are you guys still up?” Derek asked casually.

“We heard you howling so we thought something bad happened.” Melissa answered. 

“Yeah, Laura said some werewolf hunters tried to join the party back at our house. So I’m just gonna go and check.” Derek explained. He saw Stiles eyes and quickly   
added, “Don’t worry, Erica and Boyd will stay to make sure you’re all safe.” Then he changed to his beta form and quickly run off.

They all went back to their rooms. Scott and Stiles fell asleep maybe because of exhaustion. Imagine your life turning upside down, who wouldn’t get tired. The night was quiet. It’s quite normal. Stiles heard a window breaking. He and Scott immediately got up from the bed. Then he heard his dad fired his shotgun.

“Dad!” Stiles shouted and was about to run outside his room. Melissa came inside the room to calm the boys down.

“What’s happening? I heard a gunshot.” Stiles asked trying not to panic.

“A few witch hunters broke inside the house. Your dad shot one but there are still others. Erica and Boyd are fighting them now downstairs.” Melissa explained while blocking the way.

“Where’s dad? I need to see him!” Stiles trying to get out.

“Son! Stay in your room. It’s not safe here. Don’t worry I’ll protect you!” his father shouted.

“But dad! I- I want to help you!” Stiles shouted back.

“It’s my job to protect you son and I’m not planning to screw that up!” Steve shouted back as he shot one hunter again. “Oh crap!” Steve muttered as he realized his out of ammo. Then he bashed one hunter who tried to run to Stiles room. Stiles heard a loud thud.

“Dad! What was that?” Stiles asked starting to panic. She begged Melissa to let him out but she’s not budging in.

Downstairs, Erica and Boyd fighting back to back with the witch hunters. They ran around quickly and slashed through the hunters back which brought them unconscious. Then they heard a gunshot. Erica was shot in the shoulder. Boyd quickly ran to help Erica. 

“Why aren’t your wound healing?” Boyd asked her as he touched her wound. Boyd quickly retracted his hands from Erica’s wound and saw his finger burned.  
“It’s silver bullet! What in the fucking hell are they doing with silver bullets.” Erica grunted.

Boyd was about to ran and kill him some more hunters but a wolfs bane smoke bomb was thrown inside the house making both the wolves paralyzed. Steve was the only one left to protect them.

Inside Stiles room, they are still having a discussion.

“Mom! Let him go, if you were out there fighting some psychotic freaks I’m gonna do what Stiles is doing right now. I don’t care if I’m hurt as long as I can also protect you!” Scott tried to reason to his mom.

“Melissa, please! Let me help my dad!” Stiles pleaded.

Melissa got out of the way. As Stiles opened the door he saw someone behind his dad who is about to shoot him. “Dad! Look out!” Stiles cried to his dad.

As Steve was about to turn around, the hunter shot him in his leg. Stiles saw the whole thing happened, he tried to stop it but everything was all blurry. More hunters came inside. Melissa and Scott are already pinned down to the ground. Stiles’ head is hurting, he can feel his blood rushing through his vein. A powerful feeling running through his spine. The lights flickered. Suddenly the air became eerie, like some sort of static filling inside the house. The hunters slowly backing up as they saw Stiles eyes light up. The light were out and Scott looked at Stiles, his eyes are glowing like sapphire. The pendant on his necklace is also glowing intensely. Stiles slowly raised his arms and the guys pinning down Scott and Melissa suddenly floated in the air. He then whipped his arm to throw the hunters against the wall. Melissa and Scott tackled the hunters to make sure they are unconscious. He looked at the hunters each pointing either a knife or a gun at him. One hunter fired at him but Stiles just deflected it back to the hunter which hit him in his heart. He removed the silver bullet from Erica’s shoulder with his mind. Erica shouted as a sign she’s conscious. Boyd helped her up. They just looked at Stiles a little bit scared. The hunters are now pinned down the ground. The sound of bones snapping against the ground, Stiles looked at the one who shot his dad. He lifted his left arm and pointed it to the hunter. Stiles threw him against the wall upside down. When he’s sure that the other hunters are unconscious he moved his free hand and gestured it like he is choking someone in his neck. The hunter immediately produced a choking sound. His veins ready to burst any moment when Steve yelled at Stiles. 

“Stiles stop!” but Stiles is in a trance. He’s not stopping, the power took over him. “Son, this is not like you. You’ll be haunted by your conscience if you kill him.” He added. “You’re a good kid. So stop, just stop.” Steve grunted as he tried to stand up.

“They killed mom! They tried to kill you too! They won’t stop until everyone I cared about is dead!” Stiles shouted back. 

“You think killing them is the answer? You’re just going to prove them right son! You’re better than this, you can control your power. Don’t let anger drive you.” Steve pleaded.

The lights stopped flickering. The hunter fell down and unconscious. Stiles slowly put his hands down and looked at his dad. He was about to pass out and fall but Scott catches him in time. 

“You did well buddy.” Scott assured Stiles. 

Stiles passed out. Derek and Isaac came after that. They helped to clean up the mess. The sheriff explained what happened to the police. Of course he had to lie and make up a story about a kidnapping attempt. Surprisingly the police bought it, maybe because he’s the sheriff. Stiles is left alone in his room to sleep. His necklace suddenly glowed. 

“Stiles.” The warm voice again.

The woman is calling out his name again, but now it’s clearer.

“Mom?” Stiles replied.

“I’m sorry for not being there, that I can’t be with you as you grow up.” Catherine apologized. “I’m always here Stiles.” Then he felt warmth in his heart. “Magic is a part of you but it doesn’t define who you are. It’s your decision to make.” She paused. ”You’re a good kid. Learn to trust other people. Accept help from others, because every now and then we need help. You have great friends, keep them.” Catherine continued. “Take care of your dad. He’s not getting any younger.” She giggled. This made Stiles smile. “I love you Stiles.” Catherine’s last words. Stiles felt warm in his cheek and then his forehead, like his mother kissed him. “I love you too mom.” Stiles replied calmly and then he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

When the truth is already out, you can’t undo the damage nor pretend to not have heard it. You know the truth, why bother whining if you can just accept it then move on. I know, easier said than done.

While Stiles is dead to the world, Derek and Steve are in the kitchen sorting things out. Erica and Boyd needed to return to the Hale’s house to rest. Isaac is patrolling the house, making sure no one is watching them. Melissa and Scott went home to pick up a few things. After a few more minutes, Stiles’ alarm went off. He woke up and looked at the couch to see Scott already gone. He walked towards the window and pulled open the curtains. Light swallowed the room, he felt warm and safe. Stiles is not afraid of the dark, he actually likes it. You may not be able to see well but if stop for a while you will realize that you can hear better, you can smell better and you can feel better. But after last night, he is so happy to see the sun rising and ruling the sky. He walked towards the door and he heard his father talking to someone. He slowly opened the door to listen.

“Something is not right about last night’s attack.” Derek said as he watched Steve walk around the kitchen.

“Everything is not right! They were going to kill my son, what’s right about that!” Steve replied getting pissed off.

“I know, sorry but that’s not what I mean.” Derek paused, “Witch hunters don’t use silver bullets. A regular bullet can kill a witch, they must know that we’re protecting you guys.” He continued.

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Steve glared at Derek. “If you’re right, we better call Chris.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Derek asked as he pretended not to hear Stiles breathing upstairs.

“I don’t, but who knows hunter better than he does.” Steve replied as he dialed Chris’ number.

“Even Allison’s father is involved in this?” Stiles mumbled to himself.

Steve started talking to Chris. Derek slowly walked to the stairs, Stiles close the door on time before Derek saw him. Derek smirked, he knows that Stiles is already awake. He slowly walked upstairs and stood for a while outside Stiles room. He opened the door and saw Stiles sneaking back to his bed. 

“Hey.” Derek greeted him.

Stiles was startled and wasn’t able to shock he felt. “Crap!” Stiles muttered. ”I forgot you have super hearing and stuff.” Stiles got embarrassed.

“Yeah, and by the way I can totally hear your heart beat racing right now. Is that because of last night or is that because of me.” Derek teased.

“You’re so full of yourself, of course it’s about last night.” Stiles replied blushing.

“If you say so.” Derek sarcastically agreed.

“You don’t believe me, don’t you?” Stiles stared at Derek with one raised eye brows. “Look, being an alpha werewolf doesn’t mean you know how I feel.” Stiles argued.

“Not gonna argue.” Derek put his hands up as a sign of surrender.

He just watched Stiles as he walked around his room. Stiles is picking up some books and putting them into his bag. He walked over his closet and go over some clothes until he finally chose a shirt and the red hoodie Allison and Scott gave him for his birthday. He was about to go to the bathroom when Derek stopped him.

“Hey, hey, what exactly are you doing?” Derek muttered trying not to sound like a jerk.

“Well what do you think I’m doing? I’m going to school.” Stiles replied starting to feel irritated.

“After what happened last night, you’re still thinking about that?” Derek snarled. “Your father was almost killed and you’re seriously thinking about going to school.” 

He glared at Stiles then continued, “Seriously? Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Do I look like I’m kidding?” Stiles glared back. “Look, I’m going to school because of what happened last night.” Then he slowly walked towards the bathroom. “I just   
need to have a normal day, where I wouldn’t have to think about hunters trying to kill me.” Stiles looked at Derek pleading.

“Your dad won’t like this.” Derek said as he left the room to talk to Steve.

“He doesn’t need to like it. I’ll still go.” Stiles stubbornly replied.

Derek went to the kitchen and saw Steve putting down the phone. Steve looked at Derek looking worried then sits down. 

“Chris confirmed that the werewolf hunters are helping the witch hunters.” Steve told Derek. 

“I hate to break more bad news but your son wants to go to school today.” Derek carefully telling the news. Steve just looked at Derek then sighed.

“That kid is really stubborn.” Steve grunted.

Stiles went downstairs, he looked at his dad then Derek. He figured Derek already told his dad about him going to school. He asked for his father’s permission but he just sat there quietly. Derek and Stiles started arguing. Derek growls and Stiles imitated him to piss him off. His father stood up and Stiles stopped bickering and looked at his dad.

“Fine. Go, but Derek’s coming with you. That or you’re going to stay here.” Steve finally agreed.

Stiles hesitated for a second but agreed anyway. “Fine, love you dad!” then quickly ran towards his jeep before his father change his mind. Derek growl to show his opposition about the decision, but he followed Stiles to his jeep and entered the passenger side of the jeep. They don’t talk to each other until they arrived at the school parking lot. 

“Steve may agree to this but I’m not. Just don’t do something stupid okay!” Derek growled.

“I was beginning to think you’re cool but then you have to do that.” Stiles said as he pulled out his keys.

“I’m serious! Seriously you’re pissing me off!” Derek growled again.

“Alright, I’ll be careful. No need to be all alpha with me.” Stiles get off his jeep and walked inside the room.

As he entered the school, Isaac quickly followed him. He’s now walking beside Stiles.

“Woah! Where’d you come from?” Stiles asked looking surprised at Isaac.

“Not important Stiles, I’m here to keep you safe.” Isaac smile at him.

“Seriously, you wolves are starting to creep me out.” Stiles replied trying to walk faster.

The two of them went to their class. Stiles sat down beside Scott and Isaac sat behind Stiles.

“I can see you have you body guard.” Scott teased Stiles. 

“Not funny Scott.” Stiles glared at Scott. “By the way Scott, I need to talk to you about Allison.” Stiles change the subject.

“Allison? What about Allison?” Scott replied getting curious and scared.

“I heard my dad talking to her dad earlier this morning. I think he also knows about this. I really don’t know the details but they were talking about the hunters.” Stiles informed Scott.

“Let’s just keep this between us for a while, we don’t even know if Allison knows about this.” Scott muttered.

The two of them can’t focus to the lecture. Stiles can feel Isaac looking at him and he feels really awkward. As soon as the bell rang, Stiles ran outside the room to hide from Isaac. He went to the library thinking it’s a nice place to hide. He walked towards the last row of shelves and sat on the floor in an Indian sitting position. He leaned on the shelf as relief but he was surprised as Isaac sat beside him.

“That’s not cool man. Besides, I can smell you around the school wherever you hide.” Isaac expressing his disappointment.

“Seriously?” Stiles looked at Isaac’s dopey eyes. “Fine, I won’t do it again.” Stiles assured Isaac.

They went to the cafeteria to meet with Lydia, Scott and Allison. They had a normal lunch except Stiles have a body guard. Scott told him to just stop thinking about   
Isaac being a body guard and start to think of him as a friend. He and Isaac were not close. They only talked to each other that one time when Isaac borrowed a pen from Stiles. Stiles did what Scott said, he tried to forget about everything outside the school. Being his stubborn self, he asked Scott to trade shirt with him. Scott was unsure but traded anyway since Stiles was being so persuasive about it. Right after the last class, he went to the back exit of the school. To his surprise, Derek was standing outside as if he knew about his plan.

“Derek.” Stiles acted normal. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Derek asked grumpily.

“Ah, yeah about that.” Stiles trying to think of some creative lie to convince Derek. 

“Come.” Derek pulled Stiles and shoved him to the passenger’s sit of Stiles jeep. He swiftly got the keys from Stiles’ jacket and then started the jeep.

“Where are you taking me?” Stiles asked starting to freak out. “Hey Derek! Derek!” but Derek just ignored him. Stiles did not stop rambling until Derek growled at him so loud it sent shivers to his spine. Stiles sat quietly after that. Derek continued driving until they reached the sea. He parked the jeep alongside the road and opened the door in Stiles’ side.

“Out!” Derek muttered.

“What are we doing here?” Stiles hesitated to go out.

“I said out!” Derek growled revealing his fangs. Stiles followed him out of fear. Derek just stood there quietly near the shore. Stiles followed him.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt.” Derek muttered looking at the crimson sky. “Why don’t you get that?” 

Stiles was embarrassed by Derek’s statement. He put his hands inside his jacket’s pocket then said, “I just don’t want to risk anyone’s life just to save mine.” He paused for a while, “I don’t like feeling helpless that I need others’ to protect me. Especially my dad.”

“What do you think will happen to your dad if you get killed?” Derek looked at Stiles. “It will hurt him like hell.” He paused for a while. “So if you really want to protect him, get your stuff together and stop being a kid.”

The two of them looked at the sunset silently. 

“I realized I never got the chance to thank you.” Stiles broke the silence. “Thank you.” Stiles turned to face Derek.   
Derek just stared back, he can hear Stiles’ heart beats faster. Stiles slowly walked towards Derek while his face turns red. Their bodies are next to each other there almost no room to breathe. They can almost feel their bodies’ burn from the overwhelming situation. Stiles gets his face close to Derek’s and looked at Derek’s bluish green eyes down to his lips. Stiles was about to close his eyes when Derek stepped back then slowly went to the jeep.

“Come on, we have to go.” Derek shouted. 

Stiles stood there for second feeling sorry for himself but eventually followed Derek back to the jeep. They drive quietly back to Stiles house. Derek looked at Stiles from time to time, feeling bad about what happened. He tried starting a conversation but Stiles just brushed him off. Stiles got off the jeep when they arrived. Derek called him but Stiles did not even bother to look at him. Stiles went inside to avoid further conversation with Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the crappy grammar. >_


End file.
